Truth Time
by J.W.Melmoth
Summary: Thanks to Santana, Adam knows about Lima. Kurt decides to talk to him about it; set during/after the scene at NYADA. Kadam-centric.


**Title: **Truth Time**  
Timeframe: **s4, ep 15 – during/after the NYADA scene  
**Summary: **Thanks to Santana, Adam knows about Lima. Kurt decides to talk to him about it; set during/after the scene at NYADA. Kadam :)  
**Rating: K**

* * *

**Truth Time**

"I'm gonna ask you something, and I want you to be honest..."

Kurt felt his stomach drop and he tried hard to keep it from showing on his face. Was this the moment Adam was going to ask about what happened in Lima? He had seen the hurt flicker over Adam's features as Santana oh-so-casually mentioned Kurt's hooking up with Blaine at the wedding, and ever since, he had been fearing Adam might bring it up. He had even considered bringing it up himself so they could get it out in the open, but at the same time, he was scared that doing so would ruin everything. Adam had been so patient until now, so kind and warm, so...admiring – he didn't want to ruin it just yet. He knew there was nothing admirable about what he had done with Blaine at the wedding. But the time had come to face the music now, and he braced himself as Adam continued.

To his surprise, his New York friend didn't ask about the wedding. He asked about the song. As Kurt thought about it on the way to the cinema, he realised that made sense; especially after Santana had blabbed out that he thought it was more intimate than sex. He had tried to be as honest in his reply as he could. Adam deserved that, and he knew how much it hurt being lied to. He knew it wasn't much that he had to offer, but Adam accepted it happily. _Or_, Kurt's doubt gnawed at him, _was he just too polite and too British to let show his disappointed he was? Was he just saving up ammo for a real fight?_

The next movie didn't start until an hour later, and all through the process of buying tickets, drinks and popcorn and settling down in the foyer, Kurt considered the pros and cons of asking Adam how he really felt. There was only one other couple at the cinema, far over at the movie bar. Maybe it was best to get this over with. He licked his lips and looked up at Adam. He was looking back at Kurt, the movie magazine unopened and unread in his lap. He was smiling that private smile he seemed to reserve for Kurt only. _Stop being so adorable so I can do this_, Kurt thought, and sighed. He squared his shoulders.

"Adam, before we do this thing... with the romantic movie and the...making new memories and all that- I just... I want you to know that what happened at the wedding was- ...it didn't mean anything." He winced as he heard himself. He sounded like Blaine.

Adam seemed to be taken aback a little, but he recovered quickly. "It's okay," he said, his smile a little dimmed. "I understand."

Kurt nodded and looked down on his diet coke. After fiddling with the label for a moment, he looked up again. "No, but...I don't get it," he admitted. "Why aren't you angry? Why are we even doing this here, now that you know..." Adam breathed in sharply to say something, but Kurt continued before he lost his nerve. "I thought you were interested in me. You did give me that impression."

"I did," Adam confirmed. "I am."

"Then shouldn't you be _more_ bothered by the fact that I had sex with someone else? Or at least, I don't know, feel uncomfortable about it?" Kurt finished, the question mark articulated with a small frustrated sigh. It didn't add up. Blaine had nearly blown a fuse as he found out Kurt had been _texting_ another guy- had even used the Glee club to put him in a musical pillory- and Adam was just taking this in his stride?

Adam raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt incredulously. As he searched for words, he gently took Kurt's drink and set it down on the table, taking both of Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, trust me. I am _very_ uncomfortable with that. In fact, I am _tremendously_ jealous at the thought of anyone so much as kissing you." He squeezed Kurt's hands softly. Kurt felt a little twinge of butterflies in his stomach. "But I don't own you, Kurt. You don't owe me an explanation for anything. You never promised me you wouldn't see anyone else, so as much as the thought of that haunts me, I can't fault you for doing so."

"But I want-" Kurt broke off as Adam squeezed his hands again, running his thumb over Kurt's knuckles.

"Please, let me say this, okay?" Adam asked. Kurt nodded and bit his lower lip in concentration. "I don't expect you to run into my arms just because I pay attention to you. I don't want to pressure you to make a choice now because you feel guilty or lonely. I want you to choose me not just because you need someone to warm your bed, but also to warm your heart. So..." He paused and offered Kurt a small smile. "Until you make up your mind, I will do _everything_ I can to make you fall for me. I will relentlessly milk everything in my favour like my cute British accent and my uncanny ability to remember your timetable so I can drop by your classes and I will leave no opportunity unused to tell you how amazing you look." He grinned triumphantly. "I can be pretty irresistible if I try."

Kurt stared at him for a moment and then laughed. Softly at first, then loud enough for the couple at the bar to turn around and look at them.

"You look amazing when you smile, did you know that?" Adam said, and handed him back his coke. "Cheers."


End file.
